It's Okay to Cry
by directioner90210
Summary: Jade West. Tough. Mean. Heartless. That's what most say. But most are wrong. There are few people that make Jade happy, caring, and secure.(BADE/CADE) PLEASE REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my Elavan story kept getting deleted, so I'm going to write a Bade story, because that's how I roll. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jade/Liz or Beck/Avan. **

Jade's POV:

I sat alone in the corner of the janitor's closet. With my knees pulled up to my chest, hugging them tightly, I bit my lip and tried not to think about…well, about anything really. I never showed it in front of anyone, but our breakup saddened me more than I think it saddened Beck. Beck was supposed to be there for me, all the time. Everything I told him, every emotion I only showed to him, gone. In ten seconds. _Ten freaking seconds. _

Beck's POV:

I was sitting with Cat, André, Robbie, and Tori. Cat was going on about some dream she had a few nights ago, all I heard was something about a unicorn, candy, and her bra. I was in deep thought. I wasn't an idiot. I knew Jade was upset, even though she never showed it. I could see past those cold, icy blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes…that had cried over me. I was one of the 4 people to ever see Jade cry. It was me, Cat, Tori (because of a breakup), and her mother. It hurt. It hurt to see those walls come crumbling down, not knowing what to do. She was usually so strong. The part that makes me feel the worst is that I know exactly where she is, probably crying her eyes out, or, taking her anger out on a trashcan with her scissors. I knew where she was, but I didn't have the guts to go comfort her. I'm such an idiot. This is all my fault.

Cat's POV:

The whole gang and I were sitting at our usual lunch table. Well, not the whole gang. We were missing my favorite member. Jade. It's a surprise to most people that we're best friends, I understand. I'm all pink, sparkly, happy and a ditz, and she's…the opposite. But, we're closer than anyone knows. We both have our problems, and that's what makes us so close. I could sense something was wrong. Jade wasn't here, probably off hurting things, or, herself. I was the only one that knew about the cuts that trailed down her forearm. I had once walked in on her, when she was cutting.

_It was Saturday, and I had decide to drop by for a visit. I knew Jade was upset about Beck. I walked up the stairs to the hallway. I stopped just outside of Jade's door. I could hear her crying. I barged in, not bothering to knock. _

"_Holy shit, Cat!" Jade yelled, tears still streaming down her face. _

_I apologized, and looked down to see the bloody pocketknife in her hands and bloody wrists dripping onto the hardwood floor. _

"_Jade," I started, "what do you think you're doing?" I asked, voice cracking with tears welling up in my eyes. _

_She just stared at me and burst out crying again. I quickly walked to the bathroom, got paper towels, and came back. _

"_Shh, it's okay." I whispered as I wrapped her wrists and she cried into my shoulder. _

"_It's not okay," Jade sobbed. "I'm messed up, stupid, and uglier than Vega, which is probably why Beck let me go in the first place." _

"_Jade," I stared into her blue eyes, now soft and sad. "A lot of people go through this problem, so you're not messed up. You're extremely smart, and are the prettiest girl I know. Tori has nothing on you." I told her, not being able to control what was coming out of my mouth._

"_Y-you mean that?" she asked, slightly smiling._

"_Yes," I said with full confidence. "Every bit of it. You need to give yourself more credit, Jadelyn West."_

"_Shut up." she said playfully, punching me in the arm because I said her full name. _

"_Hey, Jade?" I asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know you can always come to me, right? If you and Beck are fighting, or it's about Beck, or Tori, you can come talk to me."_

"_I know." Jade said, smiling._

_After our conversation, I stayed for about another hour, letting her cry, and spread her emotions freely. Honestly, I loved when she did this. Not cry, of course, but actually let someone know what she's feeling. It made me feel like she trusts me, and that we're still best friends, even after ten years. _

Jade's POV:

Sometimes I wonder to myself what was going on in Beck's head, in those ten seconds. Was he sad, happy, relieved, angry? If I was him, I'd probably be relieved. I'm a monster. I know I am. I hear it in the hallways at school all the time. What pisses me off is that they try to act like I can't hear. But I can, and even I, Jade West, have feelings. Surprising, right?

Earlier, I was walking down the hallway when someone yelled out,

"Damn, West! Lookin' good babe!"

Usually, most girls would be happy to hear this, but it was the biggest pervert in the school, and the one that broke my heart. Ryder Daniels.

"Get lost, Daniels." I hissed.

"Jesus, Jade. Can't the goth queen take a compliment?" the amusing tone in his voice obvious.

"Nope, not today she can't." I said before turning around and stalking off.

"Wow," I heard him say behind me, "what a bitch. Why do you even still go to this school you heartless monster?"

That was it. That was my breaking point. I got my things out of my locker, shoved them in my bag, and ran to the janitor's closet. I pulled out my notebook, and scribbled a letter through my tears. It read,

_Dear Whoever Is Finding This,_

_I can't take this pressure anymore. All I ever wanted was to be accepted, but that isn't happening. Sometimes I feel like the world would be a better place without me. So, I'm doing you all a favor, by ending my life. Before I do, I'd love to thank Beck Oliver, for playing with my heart, Tori Vega, for making my life a living hell, my father, for abusing me, and Ryder Daniels, for everything you ever did or said to me. I hope everyone feels terrible for this, though you probably don't, since I'm a heartless monster. _

_So, I guess this is it._

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Jade West. _

I stared at my suicide note, having second thoughts. I hated everyone on here, except Beck…but he hurt me. Multiple times. God, I couldn't trust anyone anymore! Except one person. I hastily dialed Cat's number and held my phone up to my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! How are you guy's liking it? Please let me know. Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own these magical people. Dan Schneider does…I think. Victorious ended. Boo.**

Cat's POV:

I felt my phone buzz. I took it out, Jade was calling me. I couldn't act like anything was suspicious, so, I answered it casually.

"Heyy." I said.

"Cat," Jade began, "can you come down to the janitor's closet, I need to talk to you. Please?" she said, voice hoarse from crying.

"Kaykay!" I said, still trying to keep the bubbly act up. I casually picked up my lunch, threw it in the trash, and headed for the school.

"Cat!" I heard Tori calling my name. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uhm, something's wrong with my brother and I have to do something. Bye!" I rushed out and ran to the janitor's closet. I knocked, and slowly let myself in. The sight in front of me made my heart break. Jade's icy blue eyes, overflowing with tears, stared straight into my brown ones. I sat down beside her and took her hands in mine.

"Jade," I began, "what happened?"

"Oh, the same thing that happens everyday. Name calling, pushing, avoiding…" she trailed off. "Y'know, I didn't think you were going to show up. You took a long time."

My heart shattered.

"I know, but that's because Tori just had to ask me where I was going, and I had to make up a lie." I explained quickly.

"Why can't Vega just back off. She's already throwing herself at my ex-boyfriend, and all the other guys. She's so desperate." Jade scoffed.

That brought a small smile to my face. Jade was being herself, even if herself was very judgmental. But that's what I loved about Jade, is that she would always speak her mind. The tears had stopped flowing, and damn, she looked beautiful.

Jade's POV:

I was getting anxious when it took Cat more than ten minutes to get here. I was starting to think I had lost my best friend, or that she didn't care anymore. She was practically my lifeline. I needed support, or I would crash and burn. Just as I was about to leave, erm…forever…the door slowly opened. I exhaled a breath of relief. She explained to me about Vega, and I wasn't surprised. I really hated her, and I know she hated me.

Cat and I talked for awhile, and I spilled my heart out. Cat was holding my hands, rubbing small circles on them as I talked. This was why Cat and I were best friends. We always listened to each other, no matter what. We were just too important to each other.

My tears had stopped and Cat was staring into my eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You know what, Beck is an idiot for letting you go." she told me.

My eyes went wide. "W-what?" I asked, not believing my ears. Had I heard her right?

"I said Beck's an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you." she told me softly, still staring into my eyes. Cat slowly started to lean in, and out of instinct, I did too. Our lips finally met, and we shared a soft, lingering kiss. I was the first to break our kiss. Cat was looking at me with wide scared eyes, and I'm pretty sure I was doing the same.

"Uh…I'm going to…uh… go now." I said, standing up awkwardly.

"Uh…yeah. Me too." Cat said, a little uneasy. "See you later, then?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure."

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Cat kissed me! What would Beck do if he found out? Where is this going to lead? Oh, well. Better sleep on it and get back to my thoughts tomorrow.

**This chapter was kind of a filler, except when Jade and Cat kiss. What do you guys think Jade should do? Should Beck find out? Let me know. Thanks. ~SabrinaMarie**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own these people, Victorious wouldn't be ending. **

Tori's POV:

Everything was weird today. Beck was distant, Cat randomly got up and left, and Jade never came to lunch. I guess Beck was distant because of Jade, and I guess Jade never came because she was too sad about Beck, but that didn't solve the Cat mystery. Maybe she wasn't up to anything, and randomly got up. She's spontaneous like that…

Cat's POV:

I kissed Jade. My lips met hers. I don't know why I did it and I feel like an idiot. Oh, God, what if she hates me now? Ten years of friendship, gone. What if someone would have seen us? We'd never be able to live that down. I have to talk to her. Jade's in the middle of class, so I pulled out my PearPhone and texted her.

**To: Jadey **

Hey, are u mad?

**From: Cat **

**To: Cat**

A little, but not really. I'm more surprised than anything.

**From: Jadey**

**To: Jadey**

Ok, so, do you maybe want to have a sleepover?

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

Um, yeah, sure. Thanks.

**From: Jadey**

**To: Jadey**

Yay! What do you mean thanks?

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

Well, thanks for letting me sleep over, and thanks for just being there and listening to me. It means a lot.

**From: Jadey**

**To: Jadey**

Oh, well, no problem, then. I'll see you later! Bye!

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

Yeah, see you later. Bye.

**From: Jadey**

Jade's POV:

So, Cat and I were having a sleepover. I was honestly happier than I seemed, because she was my best friend, and I always think I'm losing her to Vega, but I guess I'm not. I was contemplating whether to talk about my problems with Cat, or forget about them. I was leaning toward not talking about it, but I know I couldn't keep that act up.

_Ding-dong._

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell. I got off my bed, walked downstairs, and opened the door. Guess who was waiting there. Beck Oliver.

"Why are you here, Oliver?" I sneered. He was used to my usual grumpy self though.

"Jade," he began, "something's wrong. I know you try to act strong all the time, but you're hurting, and you can't let the pain out, because you always try to fight the tears."

"I don't always fight the tears." I said.

"Yes, you do. Remember when your brother died? I was at the funeral with you. You didn't cry, but the pain on your face almost made me cry. You need to learn to let the pain out."

My brother. He brought my brother into this. Two years ago, my ten year old brother, Jackson, died because my dad hit him so hard it caused severe brain trauma, and he died in the hospital. Beck, Cat, and André were the only ones who knew.

"I-I, I couldn't…" I trailed off, then, out of instinct, hugged him tightly. Luckily, he knows me better than I know myself, so he just wordlessly walked over to the couch and set me down beside him. I leaned into him and he stroked my hair.

"Jade, I uh, I'm still, kind of, uh, in love with you." he told me. My eyes went wide with shock.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it, and-" I cut Beck off with a kiss.

"Beck, I still love you, too." I whispered, putting my head in the crook of his neck. He looked down at me and smiled. I just snuggled closer to him and we sat in silence. It was a content, happy silence, though. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30! I told Cat I would meet her at six.

"Uh, Beck? You can stay here while I get ready, but Cat and I are having a sleepover and I'm leaving in a half hour." I told him, slightly disappointed for having to leave, but happy because I was gong to hang out with my best friend.

"Okay, I'll stay here until you get ready, and then I'll drop you off."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." I said as I headed up to my dark room to get ready.

_There's my girl. _Beck thought, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. Chapter 4 is here! I'd like to say thanks to: hssmith79, AerosmithObsessed, KIMMIK100, BadeCabbie167, emma66, bade, Roxanne Le-Strange, and LizGfan75. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

Beck's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I had to be dreaming. Jade had kissed me, we had snuggled, she had forgiven me. Well, not completely, but it made me feel like I won the lottery. I love her, and she finally trusted me enough to love me again. She walked downstairs in her black sweatpants with a tight grey tank top with a black lace back and a black butterfly outline on the front. No one knew her obsession with butterflies, except me.

When Jade was younger, around twelve, Jackson and her would go outside to a tree where there was always some type of butterfly. Jackson was fascinated with them, and when he died, she needed something to hold onto. So, she started collecting butterflies and getting everything that reminded her of butterflies, as long as it wasn't super colorful.

"Come on," Jade said, "let's go."

"Alright, so, can I come over tomorrow?" I asked, voice full of hope.

"Um, that might not be a good idea…" she trailed off. I saw sadness flash across her face. "My dad comes back tomorrow."

"Oh."

That was all I could say. Jade hated her dad, and so did I. Her dad had killed Jackson, and still beats Jade. All I ever wanted to do to him since she told me was strangle him so that he could never touch my girl again. He didn't deserve to.

We loaded her things into the back seat. Jade sat up front, and I held her hand the whole way there. I looked over and she was slightly smiling at me. I smiled back, and she blushed. I loved making her blush, or giggle. Oh, God, when Jade giggled it was adorable. Her beautiful voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Beck, we're here. Can you unlock my door now?" Jade asked me, playfully impatient.

"Yes, after this." I gently took her face in my hands and kissed her slowly. I pulled back and she was smirking. Her signature Jade smirk that I had come to love so much.

"I'll see you later." she said and exited the car.

"Okay, I love you!" I said, being extra cheesy to piss her off.

"Love you too." Jade said dryly, still smirking slightly. She turned and walked off. Me being the guy I am, let my eyes be naturally drawn to her hips. Luckily, Jade was one of the few girls that could pull off sweatpants. As if sensing my eyes on her, Jade turned quickly.

"Enjoying the view, Oliver?" she asked me, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, yes, I am." I said, copying her smirk. She just smiled again, turned around, and walked off, this time swinging her bag over her butt. I groaned and pulled out, still smiling.

_Finally, I have my Jade back. It's been so long._ I thought to myself.

Cat's POV:

I was pacing across my room when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I peered out of my window. Beck? Why is he here? I then saw Jade get out of the car. She started to walk, then turned around and said something to Beck. She started toward my front door again. I ran down my stairs and opened the door right as soon as she was about to knock. Jade jumped back and screamed a little bit.

"Hii!" I giggled. "Sorry."

"It's fine." she said, still recovering from the mini heart attack, but with a smile on her face.

Jade followed me inside. She had slept over at my house many times so she knew her way around. I made coffee while she went and put her bag in my room. I didn't even have to think anymore. Black, two sugars. Every time.

"Making coffee?" she said, practically popping out of nowhere.

It was my turn to jump, and I threw the packet of sugar at Jade as a reflex. Thank God it wasn't open yet.

"Whoa, I asked you a question, not attacked you." Jade said, laughing.

"Well, you scared me."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Jade said, with that good, old sarcasm that I was very used to by now.

"So," I began, "would you like to explain?" I asked.

"About what?" Jade asked me with a puzzled expression written across her pale face.

"About why a certain Beck Oliver dropped you off here ten minutes ago." I said, stealing Jade's smirk.

"Oh, that," she began casually, "we, uh, we got back together."

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed, my excitement evident. I know what you're all thinking. I kissed her, I think she's beautiful, and I sound like a lesbian, don't I? Well, I'm actually not. I love Jade, but as my best friend, and the kiss was kind of an instinct, and I didn't know what to do.

"Yeah." Jade said, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

"Ouch, Jade, how do you take a sip and not have it burn you?" I asked in amazement, even though she does this all the time.

She just shrugged her shoulders and took another sip. "Just used to it I guess."

"Ooh, Jadey! Guess what!?" I exclaimed.

"Cat, don't call me that, and what?" she replied, rolling her eyes at her nickname.

"Someone posted 13 on YouTube!"

"That's impossible, you aren't allowed to film Broadway shows. Are you sure it's the one we were in?"

"Yes! They filmed it secretly, so it isn't that great, but still! It's the whole thing! Do you wanna watch it?"

**(A/N: Hey, 13 The Musical was the Broadway show that Liz and Ari did in 2008 with Eric Nelson, Graham Phillips, Allie Trimm, Malik Hammond, and more. Let's pretend Jade and Cat were in it, though.)**

"Uh, yeah, sure."

I got my PearPad out and we watched it. We were only 15 years old, we looked so young. Jade had a mostly solo song that I featured in. We were both watching, smiling, remembering the good times.

"Ooh look, there's Eric." I said, nudging her ribs and laughing. Eric and Jade used to date during 13, but he had to move to Oregon. I found out that Jade was moving to California, and my parents had told me that they were too. I was so happy!

"Well, there's Graham." Jade retorted, smirking at me. Graham and I had broken up 3 years ago, a while after I had moved to Los Angeles.

"Oh, well. You have Beck, and I'm working on Robbie." I giggled.

"Cat, just ask Robbie out. He's wrapped around your finger." Jade carried on with what she had told me a million times before. I just glared at her playfully and then we went back to our play.

About an hour later, we were done with the musical. I looked at the time. It read 8:00. I told Jade we had about two hours and went upstairs to get dressed in my PJ's. I came back downstairs and Jade was still wearing the butterfly tank top, but with black short-shorts. I smiled to myself. This was going to be a long night.

**Ooh. What is Cat talking about? If you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! I had to put 13 The Musical in this because I love it so much! There are real videos on YouTube. Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. **

Jade's POV:

I had changed out of my sweatpants downstairs while Cat changed on the upper level. She came down wearing a pink cami and white pajama pants. As she got downstairs I saw her notice me and I blushed a little.

"Okay," I said, "what do you want to do?"

"Jade, I know you've been trying to avoid this all night but we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"What? The bullying, my cutting, or…uh…the kiss?" I bit my lip nervously, a bad habit of mine.

"Uh…the first two. About the kiss," Cat blushed, "I'm sorry. It was an instinct and I don't know why I-"

"Cat! It's okay. You didn't know what to do in that situation. It's fine." I told her reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

With this she hugged me tightly. I tried to push her back, but my arms were trapped to my sides.

"Thanks, Jade. I thought I had just ruined our ten years of friendship." Cat told me, shyly, after letting go.

"No, Kitty Cat, there's no way I would stop being your friend over something that stupid."

Cat smiled. "You said my nickname, Jadey."

"Yeah, I always call you that in a serious situation. But, I guess we don't talk as much anymore, so it's been a while."

Cat nodded in agreement. I got cold, so I climbed into her bed under her blanket next to her. She snuggled deeper into the bed. I looked at her, and she was looking at me. We held our gaze for about three seconds before we burst out laughing. She slapped me on the shoulder and I shoved her playfully. There were tears streaming down our face we were laughing so hard. After our laughing episode, we snuggled back down into the bed. About ten minutes later, I began to go to sleep.

Cat's POV:

We had laughed so hard my stomach hurt. It was just like ten years ago, when we would make forts and just laugh all day. I sighed, remembering those times. I looked over and Jade was asleep. I smiled to myself. Jade looked so innocent when she was asleep, with her piercing and makeup off. She kind of reminded me of an adorable baby lamb. I giggled a little at the thought. My gaze went to Jade again, and love filled my heart. I began to get scared. I couldn't be in love with Jade! She's my best friend…and she's a girl. Jade was still fast asleep, so snuggled deep into the bed, softly kissed her lips, and fell asleep.

Jade's POV:

I was half asleep when I felt someone press their lips to mine. _Oh God! Cat is kissing me! What should I do? _I was panicking, but I kept it on the inside. I felt Cat roll over and doze off. What if Beck found out? I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake Cat. I walked over to my Gears of War bag and pulled out my notebook and folder. I accidentally dropped my folder, and it's contents spilled everywhere. I gathered it all and shoved it back in. I pulled out my PearPhone and checked The Slap. Just the same thing everyday, boring, insult, and more boring. I climbed back into the bed, and went to sleep.

Beck's POV:

I was laying in bed, wondering what Jade was doing right now. She was probably sleeping. It is one in the morning. I wanted to text her, but I knew she wouldn't answer, so I tried to go to sleep.

Cat's POV:

I suddenly woke up to find Jade, still asleep, next to me. I couldn't sleep well, so I turned on the bedside lamp. I could make out a small sheet of paper laying on my floor. I stood carefully and picked it up. I carried it back to the lamp. My eyes widened in shock. It was a suicide note…from Jade. I felt a lump in my throat. I walked to the bathroom, note in hand, and called Beck.

Beck's POV:

I was trying to get to sleep when my phone buzzed. I checked the caller I.D. Cat. Why was Cat calling me at 1 A.M.? I answered.

"Hello?"

"Beck? You need to come over, now." Cat told me worriedly, she sounded like she was crying.

"Um, alright, I'll be over in five minutes." I said, then hung up the phone. I pulled on a plaid shirt and drove to Cat's house. I pulled into the driveway. She was waiting on the porch, reading something and sobbing.

"Cat, are you okay?" I asked, only to be pulled by the arm into her house. She pulled me into the kitchen and shoved a note into my face. I read it slowly. It had my name in it, and it was a suicide letter. I read the name at the bottom, and my heat completely shattered.

"Where's Jade?" I asked Cat.

"Upstairs, asleep." she answered, still sobbing.

I rushed upstairs and threw open the bedroom door. She was still asleep. I walked over to her and softly caressed her face with my hands. She twitched and rolled over.

"Jade, Jade baby please wake up for me."

She just groaned and swatted the air.

"Jade," I began, tears threatening to spill. "this is important. Please."

"Beck, what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and I was crying now. I hugged her, and just kept asking her why. She had no idea what I was talking about, so I showed her the note.

"I-I, I wrote that before we got back together and I was feeling alone. I swear I was going to throw it away and forget about it but-" I cut Jade off with a passionate kiss. A kiss that told her I wasn't mad, but I was scared. I asked her what happened, and she took a deep breath and started to explain.

**CLIFFY! I made this chapter over a thousand words, which was my goal! So, yeah, Beck and Cat found the note, as a suggestion said. Please review and leave me more suggestions, thank you! ~SabrinaMarie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Chapter 6 is here! There will be a HUGE Bade moment in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Victorious. Boo.**

Jade's POV:

Oh, God! How did they find out? When I dropped my folder it must have fallen out and I didn't see it. I'm such an idiot! I should have thrown it away. Now Beck's asking me to explain. I decide not to be difficult, and do.

"Well, it was earlier today, around lunch. Ryder Daniels had made me feel worse about myself even after the breakup, and-"

"Daniels had something to do with this?" Beck asked me scared for me and furious with Ryder.

"Yeah, he called me a bitch and a heartless monster, and told me I didn't deserve to go to Hollywood Arts."

"You aren't any of those things, and you deserve to go to Hollywood Arts more than Daniels, and even me." Beck told me, staring into my eyes.

"No, Beck, you're really talented, and the school wouldn't be different without me."

"The school wouldn't be different, but I would. Cat would. André would, and even Tori would. We need you, Jade."

With those words I kissed Beck while I whispered I'm sorry and I love you. I was about to cry, but that wasn't going to happen. I'm Jade West. I don't cry.

"So, go on with your story." Beck told me when we broke the kiss.

"Okay, well, Ryder said those things and I ran to the janitors closet. I wrote the note and shoved in into my folder for writing. Then I had to call someone, and I couldn't call you. André and Robbie aren't close enough to me, and Tori, well…no. So I called Cat. We just talked for a while, and uh…yeah…" I trailed off staring at Cat. Cat looked between me and Beck, scared.

"Uh, yep! We just talked. We definitely did nothing you shouldn't know about." Cat said.

"Cat!"

"What?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "you just made Beck know something was going on." Cat is my best friend, but sometimes, she can be an idiot.

"So, what happened?" Beck asked.

"Uh, Cat and I kind of, kissed a little…" I said blushing.

"You guys did what? Seriously? Was it like, long?" Beck asked, looking very surprised, and a little intrigued.

"Ugh, you are such a guy!" Cat told Beck.

"How?" Beck asked.

"Well, first of all, you stare at my butt when I turn around, and you smiled when I told you that Cat and I kissed." I interjected.

"Okay, yeah…I'm sorry, but every guy wants to see lesbians, it's just interesting."

"Uh huh."

Beck's POV:

I'm not going to lie. The thought of Cat making out with Jade did turn me on, but not so much that it's creepy. I think they're the perfect friends and it surprised me when Jade told me. I still love Jade, I don't think they're lesbians, and I would be fine with it if they were. Well, almost fine. That would mean Jade and I wouldn't be dating. I wouldn't be able to take that for very long. I love her too much to let her go. What if she went through with it? What if she killed herself? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My name was on that note. I'd always love her, and I'd never get over her. No one can really see what Jade means to me, not even Jade.

Cat's POV:

Well, great. Beck made Jade tell him that I kissed her. That secret's out. It's okay, I mean, I love Jade, but not like that, and not nearly as much as Beck. I'm glad I found the note. If she would have went through with it, I would have lost my best friend. Ten years would have been gone. Jade and I have been through it all. When my parents got divorced, when I found out her dad beat her and Jackson, when my mom got arrested for drugs, when Jade's brother died. Everything. We needed each other. I'm always going to need Jade, no matter what.

Jade's POV:

That stupid note. I only wrote it because of what I felt at that exact moment. I've written suicide notes before, but I always end up throwing them away. No one knows, but I attempted suicide once. I took about 10 sleeping pills, and just laid down and went to sleep. I awoke about ten hours later, and I couldn't feel my arm. I didn't understand how I was still alive. I was slightly happy that I didn't die. I wanted to give life another chance. So, I did.

"So," Beck was saying about two hours later, downstairs in the kitchen, while I laid down on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, Beck. I wrote the note. It isn't like I tried to go through with it. I'm not a baby, stop checking up on me!"

I looked over and saw Beck smiling a little.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. It's just…you. This is what I had been missing. I've missed you trying to intimidate everyone, which you hadn't done as much when we were, uh…"

"Broken up? It's fine, you can say it."

Beck walked over and sat his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. It calmed me, and I knew I was safe. I looked up and he was staring at me, chocolate brown eyes fixed on my ocean blue ones. He leaned in and I grabbed the back of his neck. I was filled with love as our lips touched, and I smiled against the kiss. Cat came bouncing down the stairs, and we broke the kiss.

"Whoa. Was I interrupting something?" she asked, smirking.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "you didn't."

I stood up and stretched my arms, that were stiff from sleep and being lazy. I was walking toward the kitchen to get coffee when someone knocked on the door loudly. I jumped and Beck laughed a little, but shut up when I glared at him.

"I'll get it." Beck said.

He opened the door and all I heard was an, '_oh shit'_, before Beck fell to the ground, holding his face. Cat screamed as Beck's nose bled. I was standing there in shock, while a shadow strode through the door. My dad.

"Hello, Jadelyn."

**Muahaha. CLIFFY! There was a lot of fluff in this chapter. As always, please review! I love hearing your thoughts. ~SabrinaMarie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating. I might have forgotten about it…shh. Well, anyways, here's Chapter 7.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I will never own Victorious. **

Beck's POV:

Jade had just gotten up from where she lay with her head resting on me from the couch, when someone knocked at the door. She went to get it. When she opened it, I saw her face register shock and then fear before a hand wrapped around her neck and shoved her on the ground. I froze. Her dad was in the house. He was hurting my girl. But I couldn't move. She screamed as he punched her hard, in the eye. I finally got a hold of myself.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I tackled her dad to the wood floor, anger flooding my veins.

He must not have known I was in the room, because it took him a second to realize he had been tackled.

"Beck!" Jade yelled. "Stop! He's going to-"

She cut off with a shriek as I felt his strong fist against my jaw. I fell to the floor. My vision was blurry, but I stood up, ran at him, and kicked him in the ankle. When he fell, I kneed him hard in the face. He stood back up and grabbed my shirt collar. He kicked me in the stomach, then punched me hard in the face, causing me to fall. It was all slow motion. When I was falling, I looked over and the tears were streaming out of Jade's eyes. I couldn't hear her, but I saw her mouth my name. As I hit the ground, everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. It took me a while to realize where I was.

"Beck, you're awake!" I heard Cat say. I looked over and saw her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. The tone in her voice had sounded saddened, and there were obvious tear tracks down her face.

"Cat? What's wrong? Where's Jade…" My voice caught in my throat. What had happened after I passed out? What if…? No. That isn't possible. It couldn't be.

"Jade is here. She's in room 143."

"Isn't that the Intensive Care Unit?" I asked.

"Yes. Jade, uh, she got stabbed." Cat told me, tears welling up in her eyes.

That's when everything went black again.

Cat's POV:

I had come downstairs after I heard Jade scream. I stood at the top as I watched her dad punch her in the face. My heart dropped. Beck stood up and tackled him to the ground. I pressed myself against the wall, crying silently. It lasted around two more minutes, when I heard Jade scream, and then silence.

I ran downstairs after the door slammed and almost had a break-down. My best friend lay there with a knife in her stomach, blood pooling around her motionless body, and her boyfriend, beaten up and knocked out. Unaware of what was happening. I pulled out my PearPhone and called the police.

An hour later I had finally stopped crying over Jade and made my way to Beck's room. He wasn't awake yet. I sighed as I sank onto the uncomfortable couch. The tears overflowed my deep brown eyes once again. About 5 minutes later, Beck stirred.

"Beck!" I cried, trying to look like the same, bubbly Cat I always was. "You're awake!"

That's when he asked about Jade. My mind raced, and the thought slammed into my brain like a train. I had to tell him, I was trying, but no words would come out. So, instead, I just told him that she was alive, somewhere else in the building. But, he figured out that she was in the ICU, so I had to tell him what happened.

After I did, sadness, shock, fear, and hurt flashed across his face. He slipped into the darkness again, and I yelled for a nurse. The nurse rushed in, cool and collected, but still concerned.

"Yes, what happened?" the nurse said, addressing me.

"He, he just woke up, but, I, I told him his girlfriend was in the ICU and he blacked out again." I couldn't stop the tears from coming. They flowed down in streams.

"Hold on. His vitals seem fine, he should wake up un around ten minutes. Who did you say was in our Intensive Care Unit?"

"His girlfriend, Jade West. She was stabbed." I choked out, voice cracking on the word stabbed.

"Hmm, she seems to be doing fine, but she's under sedatives right now and not compatible. Please, when he wakes up, tell him that unless something different happens. We'll contact you if there is a change."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I looked at Beck, passed out on that hospital bed. He looked terrible, and I knew somewhere in this hospital, Jade looked worse. I cried again. I took my phone out and played Forever and Always by Parachute. It was Jade's favorite song, and Beck and Jade had pretty much established it as their song. I really listened to the sweet, sad lyrics. It applied to the situation they were in right now, but they couldn't even see each other. I started crying just as I heard someone mumble the last lyrics of the song.

"…please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always…"

Beck was finally awake.

I told him about Jade's state. He looked sadder than I had ever seen him before. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He was crying. Beck Oliver doesn't cry. Jade West doesn't cry. I guess that's what made them the perfect couple.

"Beck, she's going to be okay. They said she was doing fine. They're going to tell us when she makes a change. Please, don't break down. You know Jade's okay."

"I really hope so." he said, wiping that single tear.

**Another 1000 words! Well, you asked for a fight scene, so there it was. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but well…I do not care. Well anyways, please review! ~SabrinaMarie**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, yeah. Chapter 8 is here. Woo. Friggin'. Hoo. I'm in a bad mood and I don't know why. Sorry guys. **

**DISCLAIMER: Now that the show is over, I think I have a right to share the characters with other writers on this website. **

Jade's POV:

My head spun. I was running through the dark halls of my school. They seemed to go on forever, with no way out. I started crying and screaming. I fell to the floor and laid there, tears flowing out. I needed someone…

I awoke from my nightmare with nurses crowded around me trying to calm me down. I asked the nearest one, a middle-aged lady about 5'4 with medium length brown hair tied into a ponytail, who told me her name was Nancy, where I was.

"Jade, you were in a knife accident. You were stabbed in your abdomen."

"Do you know who it was?" I asked, worried.

"No. I'm sorry."

A wave of relief washed over me. I hate my dad, but if I tell them, and he isn't charged with anything, he can and will kill me. I've wanted to call the police and tell someone for years, but I'm scared. Yes, the emotionless, scary robot named Jade West is afraid. I'm only human.

After the nurses saw that I was alright, I asked Nancy if a boy named Beck Oliver had checked in. Sure enough, she told me that he was in room 519. I became worried, but the nurse said he will be getting out today. I asked her if he and another girl could come see me.

"Well, normally no, but since you're stable, and I understand this is hard for you, only being 17, then I'll allow it."

"Thank you." I smiled. I winced, but thankfully Nancy didn't see it. I really needed Beck and Cat right now.

Beck's POV:

I had discovered that I was being let out today, at 5:45 pm. I had also found out that my room number is 519. I smiled. My favorite number. It was Jade's initials. J=5, A=1, W=9. They had told me Jade was in room 143. That was her favorite number, because it means love, and is the number on my RV. Call us sappy but, oh well.

A nurse came in, she told us her name was Nancy, and said she was here to get me ready to go. The worry flashed across my face. She saw it and smiled comfortingly at me.

"Don't worry. Jade is fine. She's doing well enough that you and your friend can see her after we're done here."

"Oh God, thank you. Can you take us to her room?"

"Of course dear." Nancy told me, eyes full of warmth.

"Beck! We're going to see Jadey!" Cat exclaimed, over her tears and now full of joy.

The nurse smiled and pulled my IV out. I didn't feel it. I just wanted to see Jade. I just wanted to talk to her and know that she's alright. After the nurse was done, I stood up eagerly. My sweatpants were already on, since I hate hospital gowns. I threw on a T-Shirt and walked with Cat and Nancy to Jade's room. Nancy knocked quietly and entered.

Jade had bruises on her face and arms. I wanted to hug her but she looked delicate, and I didn't want to hurt her. As soon as she saw us, her face lit up and she smiled.

"I'll leave you all alone." Nancy said with a smile.

"I was so worried about you." I told Jade.

She smiled slightly. "I missed you. They kept asking me if I was okay or if I needed anything and all I could think of was how hurt you looked when my dad knocked you out."

"I was fine." I told her. Before she could respond, I planted a kiss on her lips and stared into her eyes. "I swear."

Cat walked over and took Jade's hand. I could see her tearing up but smiling at the same time.

"Oh Jadey. I thought you were dead. I was hyperventilating when the ambulance got here, because I thought I had-." She trailed off.

"You thought you had what?" Jade asked.

Cat burst into tears. "I thought I had lost my Jadey, my best friend forever."

Jade ignored her obvious pain and comforted Cat. She scooted over and motioned for both of us to lay with her. We did, and just laid there for a while. Jade finally spoke.

"I really love you guys."

"We love you too, Jade." I said.

"Forever and always…" Cat sang quietly. Jade looked over at Cat and smiled.

"My favorite song."

"Yeah. I was playing it while Beck was unconscious and he woke up just in time to sing your favorite part."

"The very end?" Jade asked Cat while looking at me.

"Yeah." I answered.

Jade and I had been discussing, before we broke up, about tattoos we had and wanted. Jade has the star on her arm, and I have the quote, '_Buy the ticket, take the ride,'_ inscribed on the right side of my abs, slightly on my ribcage. She had told me she wanted the verse of a song by Parachute on her left ribcage. She had it written down. It said,

_I, love you forever, forever and always,_

_Please just remember, even if I'm not there, _

_I'll always love you,_

_Forever & Always…_

She said she wanted it because it reminded her of us. No matter what, we stand by each other and love each other. I thought it was sweet and adorable, because Jade was being sensitive and open. Those were the nights I loved most. When Jade was open with her feelings and we could lay together and snuggle the whole time, just talking to each other. When we broke up, that was the thing I missed most. But now, we're together again and I feel like my life has meaning now. All because of Jadelyn August West.

**I feel like this chapter sucks. It's too much fluff. Oh well. There's probably going to be Tori drama in one of the next few chapters. As always, please review! Love hearing your thoughts. ~SabrinaMarie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! I am so. Sorry. I haven't updated in like, a whole month and I feel terrible. I'm going to try to make this chapter interesting. So, here we go!**

Tori's POV:

Beck, Cat, and Jade weren't in school today. Or yesterday. Or Monday. Three days, with all of them gone from school? Something was definitely up. I'm going to find out what it is.

I strolled up to my bright locker. I flipped my hair at an attractive senior. I looked toward the door and saw Beck and Cat walk through the doors. Cat looked slightly sad, and Beck had a black eye and a bruise on his cheekbone. He stopped at his locker. I strutted over to him and batted my eyelashes.

"Hey." He said, voice drained of emotion, like he was tired.

"Beck, what happened to your eye?" I asked, pouting and tilting my head.

"Nothing."

As he got up and walked away I stared after him. He will be mine. One day…

Beck's POV:

I had been home most of the week, visiting Jade in the hospital. She was getting better, slowly. Cat had been with me. We never left her side. Last night she told me we should go to school, and that way it'll feel like she's getting better faster. I was reluctant, but anything to make her happy. I walked into school and saw Tori standing at her locker, flirting with another random guy. I rolled my eyes. I kneeled to open my transparent locker when I heard a pair of boots walking toward me. I sighed.

"Hey." I said, not really caring that she was here right now. She asked me what was wrong. I said it was nothing, then walked away, wanting to be alone. I could only think about Jade, what she was doing, what she was thinking about…I sound like a stalker. I quickly made my way to first period. I sat and pulled out my phone. I began to text Jade.

**To: Jade **

Hey babe. R u ok?

I sat and waited for her to text back. After about two minutes, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

_Incoming Text Message: Tori_

I sighed, but opened the message anyways. I honestly cared about nothing other than Jade right now.

**To: Beck **

Hii. What's wrongg? Tlk 2 me.

**From: Tori**

**To: Tori**

I'm fine. Just rly tired. K?

**From: Beck**

**To: Beck**

Ok…Tlk 2 u later!

**From: Tori**

I sighed and placed my phone back in my pocket. Jade was probably asleep. I would try again at lunch. The bell rang, and the class filed into the hallway. I walked past my locker to the vending machine around the corner from Tori's locker. I heard giggling. I turned and saw Tori with Ashley Roman and Marissa Larson, two of her annoying friends who flirted with every guy they met. I turned around, uninterested in what they were doing. As I got my soda, I heard one name. Jade. I spun, Tori, Ashley, and Marissa standing there huddled together. I moved closer so I could hear.

"Have you noticed how Jade hasn't been in school lately?" Tori asked them.

"Yeah." Marissa giggled. "She's probably out working her corners." This earned a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Or she finally realized she has no talent and dropped out." Ashley added.

"She's probably doing drugs right now." Tori smiled. The group laughed.

My heart dropped. I pulled out my PearPhone and pressed record.

Jade's POV:

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and picked it up. Two missed messages. Both from Beck. I disregarded the first message. It was sent an hour and a half ago. The next was a video. I pressed the play button on the middle of the screen. I saw Tori, Ashley, and Marissa. Gross. The video continued. They were laughing. Marissa spoke.

"When will she learn that she doesn't belong here?"

"Ugh, I know. That whore needs to get out and stop breathing my air. I might catch a disease or something." Ashley exclaimed.

"Jade is a total bitch. Beck is definitely only dating her because he feels sorry for her." Tori spoke up.

The whole group laughed. Tori spoke again.

"But not for long, because I'm going to make him realize that I'm prettier, skinnier, and more talented than she will ever be. Then we'll see who he dates."

And with that the group walked off to their classes and the video ended. I dropped my phone on my lap. Tears threatened to spill. I held them back. Because I'm Jade West. I don't cry.

Later that night I was released from the hospital. Beck was auditioning for a movie, so he couldn't come get me. Cat came, and drove me to Beck's RV. She stayed with me for the night, after getting a text from Beck that he was going to be late tonight and would meet us at school tomorrow. We went to sleep, and I prepared for tomorrow.

I awoke and got dressed. I did my hair and makeup early. Then I woke Cat up. I didn't eat breakfast, too angry to eat. After Cat was ready, we drove to school. We walked in and I immediately spotted Tori.

"Wait here." I told Cat.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Just wait here."

I walked over to Tori's locker.

"Hey, Tori." I said, venom dripping from my voice. She narrowed her eyes, but composed herself.

"Oh, hey, Jade. Where have you been?" She asked trying to sound cheerful and nice.

"Well, apparently, I was working my corner and doing drugs." I said, eyes piercing her soul.

Tori swallowed. "Um, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Vega. It's on video. All of it!" I shouted, taking joy in her scared expression.

"What's on video?"

"Your little conversation with Marissa and Ashley yesterday!" I said, fuming.

Tori smirked. "Oh, that. That's something I would like to call, 'The Conversation of Truth'."

"You know what, Tori? You're a bitch."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me."

She slapped me. The sound echoed through the hall. The students that had gathered gasped. In a split second I grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the locker. I punched her in the nose. Hard. Blood came immediately. She punched me back, hitting me right above my neck. I kicked her in the stomach as hard as I could. She fell to the ground.

It was then that Beck rushed through the crowd.

**Ooh. Slap fight! Jade's totally badass. Well, that was Chapter 9. Review and tell me what you think. ~SabrinaMarie. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this chapter is going to be a flashback. It won't be that long. It's all going to be from Cat's POV. I've been planning this chapter through the whole thing so, yeah. Anyways, sorry if you hate it. Please review. **

Cat's POV:

_9 years old. I was sitting, very lonely, on the swings. I drew small designs in the dirt. I heard the rattle of chains and looked up to see a girl about my age, sitting in the swing next to mine. She was watching me. She had long, wavy, brown hair down to her waist. It was pretty. I always wanted long hair, as my darker brown hair only went past my shoulders. The girl also had bright, ocean blue eyes. They even turned green sometimes. Another thing I wish I had. She was pale, but didn't look sickly. If she had black hair, she would look exactly like Snow White, I thought to myself. _

"_Hey." The girl spoke. _

"_Hi, what's your name?" I asked, rather shyly. I saw her smirk at my nervous look._

"_Jadelyn. But I don't really like that name." she said, shrugging and looking at me._

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Well, what's your name?" Jadelyn asked, widening her eyes as if to say 'duh' . _

"_Oh sorry. My name's Caterina. But I don't like my name, either."_

"_I know, I'll call you Cat, for short." _

_I smiled at this. "Yeah, okay! I'll call you, Jade." _

_Jade smiled at this, pleased with her new name. We swung and laughed for about fifteen minutes, until we got bored. _

"_Hey. Want to see something cool?" Jade asked, smiling. _

"_Yeah, sure!" I said, obviously excited about what she was going to do. She backed up. I started to follow her, but she held out a hand for me to stop and stay where I was. She took a running start. I watched, confused. What was she doing? She leaped. Jade did a cartwheel into a round-off. She ran again and did a back-handspring. She landed in a perfect split. _

"_Whoa! That was awesome, Jade!" I screamed, running over to where she stood. _

_Jade laughed. "Thanks. So, what do you like to do?" _

_I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't do anything that cool. I just draw and sing a little."_

"_Can you show me your drawings, then sing for me?" _

"_Um, yeah." I said, nervous of what Jade would say or think. I wanted to impress her. We sprinted over to the picnic table where my things were. I opened my notebook to a picture I drew of a dinosaur with a superhero cape. _

_Jade smiled. _

"_This is great, Cat." _

"_Thanks."_

"_So," Jade asked, "can you sing for me now?" Her eyes were really pretty. I had to tear myself away from them. She looked at me questioningly. _

"_Okay, what do you want me to sing?" _

"_Give It Up." _

_I giggled. "Okay." I cleared my throat before I began the song. I took a deep breath as the words came to my mind. _

"_Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind, ooh oh oh, you never met a chick like me. Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind…" I trailed off. Jade smiled more. _

"_That was amazing! I wish I could sing."_

"_Have you ever tried to sing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side like a puppy. _

"_Well, no," Jade admitted. "I don't think I would be able to, though."_

"_Oh." _

_After talking for another few minutes, I heard someone yell Jade's name. Jade turned to see who it was. A grim expression crossed her face. She began to gather her stuff. I opened my mouth to say something when a man grabbed her arm. She looked like she was in pain. He half walked and half dragged her away. She turned and waved bye. I waved back. _

_That was the first time I ever met Jade West._

The flashback raced through my mind. The memories slammed into my brain while I watched the fight. We were so young and innocent. Ten years later, this is happening. I could have laughed. Ten years of friendship. Jade's ten year old brother, Jackson, dying. My mom getting arrested when I was ten. Ten. Our lives revolved around ten. A single tear slipped from my eyes as I looked back on our terrible childhoods. I opened my mouth to yell when Beck rushed through the crowd.

"Jade!"

Tori was laying on the ground, heaving. Jade had a red mark on her cheek and a small bruise beginning to form by her chin. Beck got to the front of the crowd. They stared at each other. Beck only broke the gaze to glance at Tori, trying to stop her nosebleed. As their gaze met again, Jade backed away slowly, then turned and ran. She ran fast. I knew where she was going. I ran up the stairs and turned the corner. I sprinted through the auditorium. I slowed and climbed the ladder carefully. I tried not to make noise as I reached the small door. I pressed my ear against the metal. No sound. I opened the door and walked in. The lights were off. I pulled the string to turn the dim light bulb on. The sight made my heart shatter. Jade was balled up in the corner, new cuts trailed her arms. Blood ran down to her hands. I made my way over to the corner, being extremely careful. I gently brushed the hair out of Jade's face. The bruise was becoming darker, but the slap mark was gone. As usual, she wasn't crying.

"Cat, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, tears beginning to form. I tried not to let them fall.

"I cut myself. I promised I would never do it again. But I did." Jade dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry for fighting. I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry." The last part was almost a whisper.

I took her hands in mine, the blood had dried. A few tears fell as I remembered that day.

_We were in middle school. A girl, Erica Simmons, had begun bullying me for being an idiot and dyeing my hair red. Jade had found me in the bathroom, crying. She had said nothing at first. Jade had just walked over and put her arms around me. For about ten minutes, neither of us spoke. She finally asked what had happened, after I calmed down._

"_Erica was making fun of me again today." I said._

_Jade sighed. "It's just teasing, Cat. You have to learn how to be tough." _

"_She pushed me this time. Into a locker." I showed her my shoulder, it had a large bruise on it._

_Jade got mad. _

"_I'll be back, Cat."_

_When Jade left, I followed her. I was curious to know what she was doing. She turned the corner sharply and grabbed Erica by her neck. She slammed her against the lockers. I watched, scared. Jade punched Erica in the face, and dropped her. Jade turned and stiffened when she saw me. _

"_Cat, I-" _

_I didn't give her time to finish. I ran, tears falling. What if she did that to me? What would I do? Is Jade a bully now? Those questions raced through my mind. I turned and almost ran into Jade. She caught me. _

"_Cat? Are you okay?" she asked me. _

_I tried to answer, but couldn't. The tears were hard to see through. My voice was stuck in my throat. _

"_No…you're scared of me, aren't you?" Jade asked, letting go of my arms. She looked hurt and scared. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. She turned and walked away. _

_We didn't talk for days after that. I cried every night, because I thought my best, and only, friend, had gotten over me. That changed when she had shown up at my house, bruised and bloody. She was slightly crying. I let her in, a shocked expression on my face. That was the night I learned about her dad. We were closer than ever after that one night. _

**Here's Chapter 10. I've been trying to make things 10-related because I wanted there to be a special Jade and Cat chapter. I was literally crying when I was writing this. I'm working on making a chapter so sad, that Jade West might tear up. *wink*. Rape. I mean, what? Anyways, please review. ~SabrinaMarie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12. As most of you have noticed, I don't update very often. I have school and stuff, and I'm sorry. 7****th**** Grade is stressful. But I'm updating now! I would much rather write my story all day than go to school. But you can't…*sigh***

Jade's POV:

Oh God. I messed up. I broke two promises, to my best friend. To Cat Valentine. I cut myself. I had promised I wouldn't. Cat saw me beat Tori up. I also promised Cat I would never fight again. It made her scared of me, and I hated when that happened. I need to explain. We still sat in the small room above the auditorium.

"Cat, can I explain? Please?" I looked at her, we both had tears in our face. She just nodded in agreement.

"Tori, Marissa, and Ashley…they were…they said that…" I trailed off.

"They said what?" Cat asked, expression filled with fear, sorrow, and hurt. She stroked the back of my hand with her thumb.

I pulled out my PearPhone and pulled up the video that Beck had recorded and sent me. I handed her the phone. She pressed play and I saw her expression change from grim to shocked. When the video ended, she looked mad. Really mad. She stood up and threw a roll of paper towels across the room. I stiffened.

"Jade, you can't let them do that. When Erica used to bully me, it was never that bad."

"But I got in a fight with her anyways." I rolled my blue-green eyes, feeling disappointed in my self.

Cat softened and took a sheet of paper towels. She poured some water from her water bottle onto it and gently started to clean the dry blood off my wrists and hands. We stared at each other in silence. We leaned in at the same time. As our lips touched I heard the door opened. We turned around and saw Beck's astonished face in the doorway.

Beck's POV:

I entered the auditorium, looking for Jade. I climbed the steel ladder and made my way to the tiny door. As I opened it, the sight made my jaw drop. Jade and Cat, both with makeup running down their faces, making out. They turned to face me, eyes wide.

"Beck I-" Jade began.

"Hey," I cut her off. "Cat. Can Jade and I talk please?" I looked at her, still a little shocked about what I had just seen.

When Cat exited, I turned to Jade.

"Why were you and Cat…uh…" I trailed off. The last thing I expected was for Jade to burst into tears.

I said nothing. Just walked to her and held her close. She cried into my shirt, leaving wet mascara on it, but I didn't care. Then I saw the fresh cuts on her arms.

"Jade." It came out almost as a whisper. She raised her large, beautiful eyes and looked straight into mine. She quickly glanced at her wrists.

"Beck, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to I swear! It's just so hard to-" I cut her off with a kiss. A kiss that meant I was sorry for not going straight after her. A kiss that meant I'm sorry I'm not the perfect boyfriend. A kiss that meant I will always love you. She seemed to get the message. We spent the rest of the school day up in that room, cuddled up together, finally happy, even in our dysfunctional lives. We weren't perfect. We had our flaws. But I guess that's what made us imperfectly perfect.

**Hey, guys. Sadly, this is the end of this story. But I will be making a new one very soon. It might be a sequel but I might make something totally different. It will be a Bade or Cade story. If you've read my profile, you know I hate Bori more than Taylor Swift. **


End file.
